satellaviewfandomcom-20200214-history
BS Zelda no Densetsu
| stgigastaff=Tatsuya Hishida Ayayoshi Yakushiji Hiroyuki Itakura| artist= | writer=| composer=| sound= Akito Nakatsuka Yuichi Ozaki| seiyu= Seizo Kato (Ganon) Kiyoshi Kobayashi (Old Man) Naomi Fujisawa (Zelda)| series = The Legend of Zelda| released= Aug. 6, 1995 (Week 1) Aug. 13, 1995 (Week 2) Aug. 20, 1995 (Week 3) Aug. 27, 1995 (Week 4) | hours= 17:00-19:00| dllocation= Event Plaza, Bagupotamia Temple | reruns= Sep. 3, 1995 - Sep. 29, 1995 Oct. 1, 1995 - Oct. 24, 1995 Nov. 5, 1995 - Nov. 28, 1995 Jan. 1, 1997 - Jan. 4, 1997| rhardware= 8M Memory Pack | platform= | special= | prizes= Secret Membership Card, 8M Memory Pack, Original Stickers}} BS Zelda no Densetsu (「ＢＳゼルダの伝説」) is a Downloadable 4-part Soundlink game for the Satellaview that was broadcast in at least 5 distinct runs between August 6, 1995 and January 4, 1997. A program called BS Zelda no Asobikata (「ＢＳゼルダの遊び方」) was also broadcast in the half-hour prior to broadcasts of BS Zelda. This program seems to have been a radio tutorial teaching players how to play BS Zelda.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast game - BS Zelda guy redeems himself.. Satellablog. 15 June 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda MAP 1, Week 3. Satellablog. 15 June 2008. Gameplay The gameplay of BS Zelda no Densetsu draws directly from the classic February 1986 Nintendo Entertainment/Famicom Disk System title, The Hyrule Fantasy: Zelda no Densetsu, which it is a remake of.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - BS Zelda NES/FDS Remake, Map 1, Week 1.. Satellablog. 31 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda Map 1, Week 1.. Satellablog. 31 May 2008. The Hyrule Fantasy was released in English simply as The Legend of Zelda. BS Zelda is an adventure game in which the player controls the main character, the Hero of Light, as he/she progresses through 4 weekly episodes. Each week contains a special "goal,"KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - I cringe at the amateurity of whoever played this BS Zelda.. Satellablog. 7 June 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda MAP 1, Week 2. Satellablog. 7 June 2008. requires the Hero of Light to recover 2 pieces of Triforce, and is otherwise characterized by dungeon exploration. If a player fails to achieve the "goal," he/she is penalized, however if the player misses a piece of Triforce it may be collected the subsequent week. Common to many Satellaview games, BS Zelda is toned down in terms of its difficulty level. At the end of the fourth week, the player must defeat the final boss, Ganon.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - I've now run out of BS Zelda Material.. Satellablog. 22 June 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda MAP 1, Week 4. Satellablog. 22 June 2008. The plot of BS Zelda varies considerably from the plot of the original The Hyrule Fantasy: Zelda no Densetsu due in great part to the fact that the hero of the game is not Link (the hero of The Hyrule Fantasy). Instead, BS Zelda is closely associated with the story presented in the BS-X interface cartridge, with the Hero of Light actually representing the BS-X avatar according the the BS Zelda storyline. Another major factor in the plot of BS Zelda is the fact that the story is most closely related to the story given in Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past in the English-language version). Indeed, the plots of both BS Zelda no Densetsu and BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban take up after the conclusion of Kamigami no Triforce - a fact that for Inishie no Sekiban produces one of the many plot inconsistencies/contradictions for which the series has become noted. Emulation history The history of emulation for BS Zelda no Densetsu is rather technically complicated and as such it is often misunderstood by fans. To date the only actual ROM dump existing for this game comes from a Week 3 broadcast (BS Zelda no Densetsu Dai-3-wa). This ROM, like many others employing similar game progression dynamics, contained Weeks 1 through 3 in an opened format, however the code for Week 4 was not 100% implemented yet. Due to the fact that VHS-recorded fan videos from the original broadcast of the game were discovered, hackers at fansites such as the BS Zelda Shrine were able to recreate the game with nearly all originally-released textures and sprites in such a way that all four weeks could be combined into one ROM file. References Category:Games Category:SoundLink